Vessel of Wrath and Sex
by RichardDemiGod
Summary: With a war breaking out between the gods of the Ancients. All sides scramble for their own mortal pawns. One human, James was chosen by the Egyptians to serve as their symbol of Wrath. As the madness spreads over him and the bloodshed continues how well can one human deal with the power of the Gods inside him?
1. Chapter 1

Sand blew around me hitting my face sharply. I panted heavily and held up a hand to try and protect my face. the sweltering heat beat down on me and I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

I reached for the canteen at my waist and held it to my dry lips only to find it was empty. What dumbass would try and cross the desert alone? Oh right me.

I had been so excited to be in Egypt, the land of my gods, that I had grabbed a couple of canteens and my phone and ran off in search of the gods.

I saw my vision start to black around the edges and I fell myself fall to my knees in the sand. I was an idiot.

I sent a prayer up to the gods and fell myself fall over cluthcing the ankh around my neck. I prayed for Lord Osiris to be gentle with me.

I raised my eyelids drowsily and saw the night spanning over the desert before me.

I looked up and saw the full moon illuminating the sand and took a sigh of relief I wasn't dead yet. Or was I? I couldn't move my limbs and my heart beat rang in my ears. I tried to call out but no sound would escape from my lips.

I then called out for help from the gods. They couldn't betray me now, I was always such a loyal believer. Then I saw a light in front of me, I saw a muscular man with the head of a Jackyl, he walked up to me and knelt.

"You are not ready to die yet, we have plans we need you for." I heard a foreign tongue speaking but it translated clearly in my head. I recongized this as Anubis the god of funerals.

I felt my eyes close and he picked me up swiftly holding me in his arms. I felt my heart skip a beat as I was pressed against the muscles of his bare chest. Wow was I really getting horny for a god? Disrespectful. I then felt myself pass out as I heard a chuckle escape the god.

I let my eyes drift open, damn it James why did you have to get yourself lost? I looked up and saw figures peering around me and echoes of voices trailing around. Now I was hallucinating great.

A shorter figure, with dark black hair and eyeliner with a tight black shirt with a skull and leather jeans with many chains looped walked up to me.

"Don't be alarmed, but I am Anubis, god of the funerals." He said softly. His eyes had dark circles under them as if he was tired and scared.

"Prove it." I said sitting up the blood rushing to my head. I dizzily swayed and another figure rushed over and grabbed my arm holding me steady. It was a girl this time with black hair pulled up tightly on her head.

"Isis, you should heal him." Anubis said quietly.

"One sec sweetheart." She whispered and her hands glowed and the dizzyness faded.

"Point Proven." I said with my eyes wide. "Though why would you save a mere mortal like me?" I said pushing my messy dark brown hair out of my eyes.

A tall muscular figure walked up trailed by a leaner one. The taller one was shirtless with leather pants and chains shackled to his wrists and had a maddening look in his eye with messy sand coloured hair and tan skin. The other one had short swept back white hair with golden eyes and was wearing a black shiny overcoat with skin so pale it almost glowed. No it did glow.

"Horus, Khonsu." Anubis said nodding.

Horus walked foward peering down at me. "We are in a war and we need help of a strong mortal believer, one who would sell his soul to us."

The god of the moon stepped foward then. "I found you in the desert under my gaze, you were almost in the grasp of Osiris, but I decided Horus would like to use you." The god of War pursed his lips and stepped back in front of him.

"Watch yourself Moony, just because you are sleeping with our king doesn't give you the right to step in front of me, minor god." He said scoffing.

"I am NOT sleeping with Ra, he was the one who tried to sleep with me and I turned him down. He slobbers over me but you all know fucking well I refuse him. And I can beat you in a fight, just because I don't go flaunting around my ego like you do to mortals doesn't make me any less powerful." Khonsu said in a whispery voice.

"Don't fight you guys." Anubis said in a shiy and meek voice steppign between them, a whole head shorter than either of them.

"Stop this nonsense!" A booming voice rang out. A glowing figure who had power just pouring from him stepped through from a portal of light. "You will settle this elsewhere for now Horus, continue with your plans, I am tired of watching you all fight! Be the respectful gods you are." He said this with flaming hair trailing behind him. He then winked at Khonsu who made a gagging motion.

I just watched in awe I still couldn't believe I was in the prescnse of the gods. It was too much for me. I felt myself grow faint and I fell backwards my vision blackening and the world going silent.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt panic flood over me as I looked around a dmily lit room with torches flickering against the stone walls.

I then saw the God Anubis sittign at the edge of a large bed liek stonew ith his brow furrowed over a book. I felt awe fill me, this was Anubis, the Jackyl god of funerals. The one who I had statues of back at home at my desk. The one who I thought, deserved the most respect truthfully. Now he was right in front of me. I stood up and sat down next to him.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He looked up at me shyly and smiled.

"It is a human book caled Harry Potter." He said his eyes flickering away from mine. I stared at his face, it was pasty white with dark black eyes and his skin was perfect and smooth. My eyes trailed down to his chest where his cololar bones jutted out beneath his shirt, he was very attractive. Then I felt shame wash over me, I shouldn't have those thoughts about such a powerful being, I wasn't worthy making it disgraceful. He laughed slightly. "I can read your thoghts you know." He chuckled and my face turned a deep shade of red. "It faltters me that you think of me as attractive." He said turning towards me with a smile.

"So do you have any pairings you like in that book?" I said changing the topic quickly as I felt my pants grow tighter.

"Well I like Lupin and James Potter..." He said looking down slightly.

"So if you like a gay pairing are you gay then yourself?" I asked with a carefree smile.

"I-i don't know" He said shyly. "I know what you are thinking, how can I not know? Well I have never kissed anyone else." He said and I had to control my thoughts to keep from wandering into areas forbidden when associating with a god.

"Well would you like to?" I found myself blurting out without thinking. His eyes flashed towards me, the blackness of them suprised yet also looking kind of eager.

I stared at him. This charming man, who was actually a god. I felt an immediate attraction to him and felt my heart race and my pants grow ever tighter just thinkign about him. I mean Anubis had always been my favorite god but this felt... As if it was meant to be. I never believed in love at first sight, especially with a god, but if I did I would think this is it.

I had been atrracted to guys like this before, but they had never made me feel so nervous. Maybe that was because he was a god though.

"I-i Don't know..." He said looking down blushing. I just smiled and felt myself get closer to him and put a hand under his chin.

"Then let me show you." I said breathign across his face and pressed my lips gently against him. I had kissed guys before, but nothing had felt like this. It was an automautic spark.

I wanted to mold my body to his, but I just pulled away after just a gentle brush of my lips. He stared up at me in awe and then smield chuckling slightly looking down.

"You are an interestign human." He said throwing back his head laughing with a deep blush on his face.

I looked down my face darkening, I knew I had over stepped my boundries between god and human relations.

He looked at me suddenly. "Just because you are a human doesn't mean anything. I wouldn't care if you were a god or not, I... Felt a spark when my first skin touched yours. I felt like it was on fire. I think I have foudn the person I have been waiting for... Even though I have only known you a short time."

"I think so too!" I said fumbling for words. "I, mean, I have never felt like this before... I think I am starting to believe in love at first sight." He just smield then and then stood up and pushed me backwards, my back pinned to the cool stone.

"Then let us test this out shall we?" He said cooly in my ear. He then pinned my shoulders down and forced his lips to mine.

I bit down forcefully on his lip and then grabbed his crotch tightly and he moaned slgihtly into my mouth.

"Wait..." I said pushing him back. "we.. SHould wait... I mean this is a lot to take in... I just met the gods and all..." He nodded.

"I understand." He said smiling. I noticed how uncomfortable my pants were, strained so tightly it was painful. I was about to ask for some time alone.

"Nope. Sorry I was given orders to not leave you alone, well I mean I volunteered for it but either way I stay here. I will look away though." He said blushing.

I just shrugged and unzipped my pants. I was suprised when he did the same. "Hey you are not the only one who is horny." He said looking down embaressed. So we faced away from eachother and the rythamatic sound filled thr oom uncomfortably.


End file.
